


Feeling the heat [MxM]

by RubyPrince



Category: Furry (Fandom), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyPrince/pseuds/RubyPrince
Relationships: Incineroar/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Feeling the heat [MxM]

It was around 8:30 pm, you are inside your bedroom just minding you own business, that was until you felt a delicious smell enter you nose. You exit the room and enter the kitchen and saw your Incineroar preparing dinner for both of you, he had big pecs that looked like balloons full of water, a round belly, tho not too big, thicc thighs and a rump that looked like two basketball balls. 

The Incineroar turned around to look at you and he smiled, "Hey sleepy head~~" the pokemon said with a masculine seductive voice "did yah woke up from the smell of the food or...was hungry for something else?~" he proceeded to give his own ass a gentle smack making it wiggle fora few seconds, but enough to hipnotize you, making you daydream about what to do with those.

"Now, be a good boy a sit over there, dinner will be ready soon."

You do as he said and sit on the couch as Incineroar brings a bowl of soup and gives it to you, holding one of his own and siting next to you, making his pecs bounce involuntarily. As both of you eat, your eyes keep redirecting themselves to his pecs and ass, imagining on what you would do with those. You slowly move your hand to reach the pecs but Incineroar grabs your gently, "Nah-ah-ah~" he said "Those are for the dessert~". You sigh, but you decided that it would be better to just wait.

After dinner was finish, you pic both his his and yours and place them on the sink ready to wash them, but this time, Incineroar was the one horny now. The big cat walks behind you and traps your head with his pecs, "Those dishes can wait~~" he said, placing his giant hand inside your pants and grabbing your underwear covered boner, "Now how about some fun time?~~"

You nod as you feel your face blushing mad as Incineroar carries you to your bedroom. He gently throws you into your Alaska King size bed. Now that you were there, Incineroar carefully pulls out your pants, revealing your black underwear with a visible erection formed on it. He released a small gasp of delight, even giving it a lick and making some cum come out of it.

"So..." Incineroar began, lying on the bed wagging his back and forth excited in front of you, "what will you do with your kitty?~"

The first you did was grab his pecs, giving him the signal of what you wanted, he agreed and pressed his pecs between you dick, making more cum come out of it and both moaning in the feeling of pleasure that aroused.

"Oh yeah babe~ Give me all that milk!~"

As Incineroar pleasured you, he started slowly pulling down your underwear as he released it from your dick, and seeing that you did like it, he stood on his knees for you to play more with is pecs. You would sometimes forget how big Incineroar was, but as they say, the bigger the BETTER!! 

You move closer to Incineroar and started sucking his masculine tits as the big kitty moaned and purred at your action, you sucked them for a while before removing you mouth and revealing a mark, which was a delight for Incineroar as he turned around, now revealing his juicy rump full on four, wiggling his ass for you to do whatever you wanted.

You use you hand to gently grab and press on his right butt-cheek and giving a soft bite, making Incineroar moan in a quite flamboyant manner, that only motivated you more to now biting a bit harder this time, now Incineroar moaned more with passion and pleasure. You remove your mouth and reveal a bite mark on it.

"You seemed to enjoy my strawberry cake don't you?~~" Incineroar said, with his tail wagging again accompanied by his butt wiggling back and forth, "But how about you use that dick of yours and make me moan till sunrise.

You do as Incineroar asks as you and you slowly climing him up, using your hand to grabs his pecs while your cock entered his ass. The pokemon moaned loudly, feeling like he's been blessed with the best sensation on earth as your cock came back and forth as each made move made Incineroar moan louder and louder.

"A-a-are y-ou gonna c-c-cum...or n-not?!"

"W-wait for it!" you said, and with a mighty push, you finally release you cum right inside Incineroar's buns, leaving an exhausted panting on the bed.

You remove your cock from his buns and readjust yourself in the bed, Inicneroar comes over and lies down beside you, "You're an amazing fucker~~" he said.

You smile and gives him a kiss in the mouth and a gentle smack in the ass, "And you have an amazing ass" you responded making him blush. Both of you cuddle and then fall asleep together, waiting for tomorrow to arrive so both can repeat what just happen.


End file.
